Live ya life like your playing Mas!
by Nikki Trini
Summary: Trinidad is one of the smallest and youngest countries in the Hetalia world. How will she make it? Of course with a bottle of Rum and Soca!
1. Chapter 1

Trinidad

Human Name: Chalisa Barker

Age: 51 but looks 16

Hair color: Black, cut into a bob

Eye color: Mocha Brown

Clothes: A military uniform like Germany except her is black camouflage and black knee high boots. Her military hat is red with black lining and Red fingerless fighting gloves.

Weapon: A black battle axe with a red edge and white ribbons on it.

Pet: Plum-Plum, an ocelot

Likes: Soca, Calypso, Parties, Carnival, Rum, Spicy Food, Animals, reading, singing, dancing

Dislikes: England, Dominican Republic, bland food

Trinidad walked into the palace that the world meeting was being held. This time it was being held in England. She followed the sign that lead to the meeting room. She was late but she could care less, considering the fact she was on good terms with England. Opening the door to the room she was surprise there wasn't any yelling going on. She closed the door.

"You're late!"

Trinidad rolled her eyes and lazily flipped the bird at England. She took her seat next to America. A servant came and poured her a glass of rum.

"Thank you." The servant bowed and left.

"We can begin now," Germany said standing. "We need to solve the global warming problem. Any suggestions?"

"We put a big shield around the earth!" America said. Trinidad slapped the back of his head.

"You idiot! And what take away the Caribbean and Latin America warmth?! Are you crazy?"

"How would plants grow?" Japan asked.

America sat down and rubbed the back of his neck. Trinidad glared at him but smiled once America realized his mistake and apologized. "Anyway…" Germany said. "We need something."

"How about we find natural ways to get energy instead of depending on Egypt and Turkey and lose places for oil?" Trinidad suggested.

The countries all stared at Trinidad.

"My country uses solar power since we have so much sun and water. Those are the perks of being near the equator!" she smiled as she walked over to the little bar and poured herself more rum.

Germany was thinking. "That sounds like a good idea…"

Trinidad smiled in triumph as she sat next to America. He took a sip of her drink and spit it out.

"It's so….strong!" Trinidad laughed as she took another sip.

"Next topic: Immigration!" Germany said.

Trinidad groaned and put her head down. She was about to get yelled at by England.

"There have been too many people from Trinidad migrating to England!" England said.

Trinidad sighed. "What do you want me to do? I can't ban my people from traveling. I think you need to chill."

"I'll just set rules banning your people!"

"That won't last long. America tried that with Chinese and Japanese immigrants and they had to repeal it after what? 10 years? It won't last also because you'll get criticized horribly for creating such laws. English people will be seen as closed minded, ignorant racist people."

England blushed as America pat Trinidad on the back. Trinidad smiled and took another sip of her drink.

~End of Meeting~

Trinidad stood.

"I best be going. I will see you all in Port of Spain next month for the next world meeting."

The other countries murmured their approval.

"Yes we will be there for sure!" The Nordics said.

"I hope to try their different drinks, da!" Russia said.

"I can't wait to try your food!" Italy, France and China said.

"I can't wait to hear your music and sightsee!" Austria and Germany said.

Trinidad smiled. "Good Bye!"

She left to head back home to prepare for next month.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_It had been about a month after the world meeting_

Trinidad smiled as she walked into her garden. It was filled with tropical plants, such as banana trees, coconut trees, bhagi plants, banga trees, wild poinsettia, bougainvillea, buttercups, Ixoras, and other flowers. There was a hammock tied between two coconut trees and she laid down in it. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. In the distance she heard kids playing and birds singing in the trees. She then heard the all too fimilar sound of soca music playing.

"_And ah feel like__I just win a million dollars Everybody watching meh,__wearing a million colours You wanna talk.__Talk bout this When ah wine,__you go talk bout dat When ah getting on you go,__talk bout dis Call yuh friends and den,Talk bout dat Down south dey go,__Talk bout dis Up town dey done,__Talk bout dat…."_

Trinidad sang along.

Suddenly her phone rang interrupting her joyful moment. Grumbling she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Trinidad?"

"Who dis? Callin' me in da middle of me music? Me soca?"

"It's me, Germany."

Trinidad straighten up.

"Oh sorry about that Germany. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Italy, Japan and I could stay at your place?"

"No Problem. Just come over."

"Thank you. See you soon."

"Bye."

Trinidad sighed as she went inside to make sure her guest rooms were clean and had sufficient supplies in them.

~1 hour later~

Trinidad had just finished checking the rooms when she heard her Plum-Plum meow. She walked down the hall and saw Plum-Plum at the door.

"I got it girl."

Plum-Plum climbed up on the couch in the living room, watching as her mistress opened the door and greeted some strangers. Plum-Plum immediately jumped down and went over to them.

"Hello Germany, Japan and Italy!"

"Hello Trinidad! (-san, ve~)" the three countries said.

"Come in. You can leave your bags here for now."

Germany noticed Trinidad wasn't wearing her military uniform.

"I hope you guys packed summer clothes or else we will have to go shopping," Trinidad said.

Germany blushed. He only had winter clothes since Germany didn't really get that warm…

Trinidad laughed. "Don't worry Germany we'll find you some clothes."

Trinidad wore white shorts and a tank top that said: "Keep calm and – WHERE IS THE RUM!?"

Italy smiled and saw Plum-Plum.

"You have a cat!" He picked up Plum-Plum.

Plum-Plum smelled him and licked his cheek. Italy laughed as he sat on the couch and pet Plum-Plum. Japan and Germany joined him on the white couch.

Trinidad returned with glasses filled with a bubbly brown liquid.

"What is this?" Japan asked.

"Sorrel. It's very popular of course I wouldn't serve alcohol this early. Besides, I am throwing a dinner party tonight so I always save the best for last."

Italy had already finished his glass.

"Wow! This is good! Ve~"

"Thank you Italy."

Plum-Plum was now sniffing Germany.

"Is this an Ocelot?" He asked in amazement.

"Yes she is."

Trinidad phone went off again. She sent a quick prayer up to God that she would be able to hold her tongue and not yell at whoever is calling her now.

"Hello?"

"Trinidad? It's me France! England, America, Canada and I are coming over! I hope you have space for us to sleep! Honhonhon!"

Trinidad looked up at the ceiling.

_What did I do wrong God? Is it because I went to the world meeting instead of church that day God? I am sorry! _

"Okay come on over."

"Good-Bye."

Trinidad hung up her phone and went to go make sure her guest room were already for this wave of people that were coming.

~3 hours later~

When France arrived he had brought everyone with him. _Literally._

Trinidad growled and grabbed France by the collar.

"You said England, Canada, America and yourself! Not the Nordics, Baltics, Asians, and Central Europe!"

France chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see Mon Cherie-."

Trinidad decided to back hand slap France at that moment. Plum-Plum jumped onto a nearby table when France hit the wall. The room went silent as Trinidad was mumbling under her breathe.

"Buh wait nah man! France go nah bring all them countries. Make me vex! Give him 10 good licks!"

She walked away still grumbling under her breathe.

Plum-plum being a smart little Ocelot decided to turn on her mistress' radio. The sound of Soca filled the air and Trinidad stopped grumbling under her breathe. She sang along to "Born Wit it."

"We were born with Caribbean girls were born wit it! Born to wuk up the big bumper born to make it look simple!"

Trinidad danced into the kitchen, making sure not to hit anything along the way and kept in time to the rhythm of the beat.

"You guys can go and explore town! I'll be making an authentic Trinidadian meal for you! Go have fun!"

The countries nodded and left the house while Trinidad sat out to make them dinner.


End file.
